


Hold Me

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anxiety, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle has anxiety, but luckily she has Simon to help her out.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or characters.

Isabelle hated anxiety. She had always been affected be it, but did not know the term until Clary had told her. She had had several attacks after she lost Simon. Clary had helped her as much as she could, but Isabelle wasn't not allowed to take the medicine that would help her out. It was against the law to take Mundane medicine or receive any care from Mundane doctors. 

Simon had since taken over. He was great. Simon never made her feel bad about her issues. Simon would willingly stay up late with her and just hold her. He would squeeze her tight. It helped keep her grounded. Also, he would help get her breathing back on track. 

When Simon proposed she felt so luck. She was getting the most understand man ever.


End file.
